


笼中鸟

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 汤姆想要把他的男孩藏起来，谁也找不到。





	笼中鸟

**Author's Note:**

> *诱奸  
> *未成年性关系

从壁炉里走出来时，汤姆第一眼看到的就是一个抱着枕头坐在床沿、在睡袍下晃着两条细白的小腿的德拉科。那阵噼啪声一过，德拉科就像个等到主人的小动物似的跳起来，丢开枕头啪嗒啪嗒地跑到他面前，似乎在犹豫要不要抱上来。男孩的语气同时带着满足和埋怨：“汤姆，今天怎么这么晚？”

汤姆顺势把德拉科揽进了怀里，六岁的男孩只到他的腰部，他稍一抬手就能摸到男孩刚刚吹干的、蓬松柔软的金发。这样哄了一会儿，他就拉着男孩的手把他带到了床上，随意解释道：“教授留我做了点事儿。”

德拉科乖乖地听信了解释，在他给他拉开的被子里躺好，睁着骨碌碌的眼睛看他：“你洗过澡吗？”

“还没，”

“那你快去，我在这等你。”

汤姆看着德拉科依赖的神情感到有点好笑，俯身在男孩软嫰的脸颊上吻了一下，笑着应道：“好。”

转身时，他脸上挂着的笑里的温柔成分立刻就无影无踪了。走进浴室，家养小精灵已经放好了水，他坐进及胸口的热水里，脖子上挂着的羽毛吊坠晃悠悠浮到了水面上。他伸手捞起那根羽毛，举到面前漫不经心地翻看；是一根蓝色的孔雀尾羽，半年前德拉科送给他的十六岁生日礼物。那天男孩忐忑不安地亲眼看着他把吊坠挂在脖子上，才如释重负地笑出来，告诉他那是他在离开马尔福庄园前捡到的，一直珍惜地保存到现在。

汤姆本就擅长玩弄人心，让一个涉世不深的男孩全身心地信赖、甚至于依恋他更是不在话下。德拉科是五岁来到他家的，几乎是刚刚分化成omega，就和大了他十岁的汤姆定下了婚约。纯血的omega，姓氏还是因为古老的家族魔法效忠于里德尔家的马尔福，没有比德拉科更合适的未婚妻人选了。所以当他第一次和德拉科见面，即使他给这个怯生生躲在母亲裙子后的男孩儿下了软弱、愚昧、天赋平平的结论，他还是很满意。这样的男孩更容易控制，遑论他也足够漂亮。

本来未分化的omega住到alpha家里是不合规矩的——他们家提出要求时，卢修斯和纳西莎总拐弯抹角地提醒这件事，但最终还是把德拉科送了过来。马尔福不敢忤逆里德尔，做个不恰当的比喻，就像家养小精灵不能违抗主人。

汤姆知道自己要做什么。

德拉科渐渐被他惯得任性又娇纵，却又不敢真的惹他生气，犯了错就可怜巴巴地等着受罚，也不敢开口求饶。这就是汤姆想要的：一个不至于百依百顺又要听话的omega，像个宠物似的受他摆布。他几乎做到了。但不对……他隐隐察觉到，有什么渐渐失了控。问题出在了他自己身上。

德拉科在他的保护下几乎没有参加过社交，对两性的知识也基本为零。他有专门的私人教师教授必要的魔法课程，不像汤姆一样要去霍格沃茨。汤姆很不放心把他一个人留在家，暗地里连通了寝室和家里的壁炉，每天晚上都会回到家里。他们晚上都一起睡，一直延续到汤姆毕业了几年的现在——那本来只在德拉科八岁时做噩梦发生了一次，之后的每晚他都会抱着枕头来找他，得到允许后兴冲冲地爬上他的床，把自己塞进他的怀里。大概是在德拉科十二岁的时候，某天早晨他被男孩从睡梦里晃醒——这是很反常的，因为汤姆不喜欢休息时被打扰，而德拉科向来清楚他的底线。当他颇不悦地睁开眼睛，要教训男孩的越界时，他发现男孩的脸上泛着不正常的潮红，下身紧紧夹着腿，睡袍被揉出一片褶皱。

“汤姆、我……我下面……”德拉科语无伦次，汤姆瞬间心下了然，噗嗤地笑了出来。他不顾男孩的挣扎掀开了睡袍的下摆，果不其然看到男孩的内裤一片濡湿，紧紧贴着稚嫩的性器，隐隐透出粉色。

“没事的，德拉科。”他说，给吓得发抖的男孩施了个清洁咒，帮他把湿透的内裤拉下来，又挥杖召唤了条新的来。德拉科顺从地张开腿让他穿上——他的腿根泛红，微粉的性器周围生着稀疏的金色体毛。他毫无防备地打开自己，好像无论汤姆做什么他都会全无保留地信任……汤姆眼神微暗，他刮了刮男孩已经软垂的脆弱，准备好的说辞在舌尖一转改了口：“你不能让别人知道。以后还有这种情况只能告诉我……并且尽快找我，就不会有事，知道吗？”

“可是汤姆，这是什么？”德拉科紧张地揪着床单，“我得了什么病吗？”

“没有，你很好……只要有我在就不用担心，对吗？”

男孩立刻点了点头。

“乖孩子，”他帮男孩把内裤穿好，坐起身来穿自己的衣服。“时间还早，你可以再睡一会儿。”

他没有上班，也不像父母过去期望的那样去社交，而是整日泡在里德尔丰富的黑魔法藏书里。他现在已经能相当熟练地使用一些晦涩的诅咒，比如他用在他父母身上的那个，从里到外的皮肤一点点剥落，不见肉也不见血，就那么化成了干燥的灰烬——里德尔从没有家庭的温情可言。汤姆是里德尔夫妇控制马尔福家的工具，那么汤姆也有理由将他们看作他的绊脚石。那堆曾经名为“父母”的灰烬被他倒进了家族墓地里，一松手就卷进了风中，他看着漫天的黑色粉尘，眼里没有一丝波动。就如魔法界所流传的，里德尔这个姓没有心。

但是他怎么解释他看到德拉科时，那阵从心腔底端上浮的愉快？那绝不是对宠物的怜爱，他会爱一只动物这个想法就可笑之至。他不能自己地喜欢上男孩扑进自己怀里的温度，享受那对灰蓝色眼睛里纯粹的爱慕和眷恋，并不自觉地也想给予男孩尽可能多——他给他买了所有能讨各个年龄段的男孩喜欢的小玩意儿，把男孩的房间打造成了最精致的鸟笼，而德拉科就是世上最受宠爱的金丝雀……只要他不想着离开他，他就会给他最好的。

德拉科在所有礼物中最喜欢那套魁地奇装备，尤其喜欢精致小巧的金色飞贼。他的飞行学得很不错，他曾邀功似的对汤姆提过很多次，所以他才买了最新的扫帚给他。他陪着男孩在花园里骑着扫帚告诉飞行，追着一个愚蠢的飞贼，快活得像两个没心没肺的格兰芬多；但汤姆愿意花时间陪德拉科这么疯上一会儿，就像家鸽也需要放风，他希望这样子能稍稍减轻男孩对外界的向往。他已经不把德拉科看成一块打通人际关系的敲门砖，他不打算从他未来的omega身上牟取任何利益，只想把他关起来，藏起来，最好世人都不知道他的存在。

 

 

汤姆一遍遍吻过男孩青涩的肢体，顺着背上瘦削的线条一路向上，停在后颈的腺体，用牙齿抵着轻轻磨着。德拉科在他身下抖作一团，从枕头里回过头看他。他似乎是被陌生的快感吓坏了，眼神颤抖又茫然，下意识地软下声音叫他的名字。

“汤姆，你在干什么？”他问，“感觉好奇怪……”

“你不相信我吗，德拉科？”

他往上凑了一些，咬着德拉科的耳朵轻声反问。男孩的耳尖立刻敏感地涨红了，他偏头躲了躲，“我相信你，汤姆。”

汤姆满意地笑了笑：“那就对了。你只需要知道一件事，就是我永远不会害你……”

“你永远不会害我，”德拉科重复了一遍，犹豫了一下，点了点头。里德尔便继续舔着omega香甜的腺体，手指流连在男孩平坦的小腹和胸口，绕着凸起的乳珠打转。男孩喘息着，不自觉地挺着胸把自己往他手上送，身体泛起一阵薄红。是的，汤姆永远不会害他……他一直都是对的，不可能骗他……只要在汤姆的身边就没什么可怕的。

汤姆把德拉科弄射一次后就适可而止地放过了他。十四岁的omega刚刚经历人生第一次高潮，红着脸躺在床上喘息，眼睛蒙着层雾气，透着湿漉漉的茫然。汤姆给他盖好被子，摸了摸他发烫的脸。

“睡吧。”他拉上了灯。

半夜他察觉到德拉科滚进了他的怀里，洗完头香喷喷的脑袋靠在他肩窝，小猫似的蹭了蹭。他伸手环住了男孩热乎乎的身体，让他调整成最舒服的姿势。德拉科的呼吸很快再次均匀起来，迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去。

 

他的行为越来越变本加厉。他在沐浴时开发男孩的身体，指尖伸进男孩还不能分泌情液的后穴，按揉前列腺让他尖叫；他教会男孩亲吻，他会乖顺地张开嘴让他进入，柔嫩的舌尖灵活地与他纠缠。德拉科在这方面简直天赋异禀，他很快学会了怎么在接吻中换气，让一个吻变得激烈又绵长。他也喜欢极了接吻，总是不分场合地凑上来黏糊糊地讨要，所以汤姆教他不能在别人面前这么做。汤姆对德拉科敏感的乳尖爱不释手，找准一切时机将手伸进男孩的衬衣或睡袍下，掐住那两点揉搓直到它们硬硬的在布料上戳出两个突起；他爱听男孩被弄舒服了时的呻吟，那是完全发自本能的，他甚至不知道这种快感来源于性。

 

 

汤姆不知道自己是不是期待着德拉科的十六岁。但当十六岁的男孩在床褥里扭成一团、散发着浓烈的香甜气味时，他的思维几乎立刻乱成了糨糊。德拉科面色潮红，无意识地在床单上摩擦着下身，他半睁着迷蒙的眼睛，嘴角滴着口涎。还嫌稚嫩的性器早已涨得深红，将衣服和被子射得一塌糊涂，他的睡袍被蹭得乱七八糟，露出大片因为情欲泛粉的肌肤。

“汤姆……”他看到他了，立马软软地发出求救，“我好难受……我怎么了，汤姆？”

汤姆向床边走过去，坐在男孩身边。他这才发现床单几乎湿透了，精液、汗水，和……他的目光瞥向男孩湿答答的下半身，那个平日里隐藏得严严实实的小洞正不知羞耻地翕张着，流出大股大股的淫液，让这个空间充满了他刚刚分化出的Omega的气味。他伸出手在那里抹了一把。

“啊！”德拉科立刻叫出了声。他因为Alpha的触碰舒服得发颤；但紧接着，他想要更多。他知道汤姆可以帮他。

“汤姆，帮帮我……”他低声呜咽道，往汤姆的大腿上贴着。他整个人几乎化在水里，汤姆熟悉的信息素让他安心，可今天的感觉又有点不一样……

汤姆的手抬起了他的脸，用力吻了上来。他费力地回应着，汤姆的舌头搅得他头晕目眩，也就没意识到一只手顺着腰线摸到了他的身后，在水浠的臀部用力揉了一把。突然之间他感到有什么伸进了他从早上起就空虚得难受的地方，一下子睁大了眼睛，被堵住的嘴模模糊糊叫了出来。

“……汤姆？”他太喜欢那根手指在他身体里的感觉了，自发上下挺动着将自己往汤姆手指上撞，淫荡得毫不自知；“这是什么？是和之前那些一样的吗？”

“是，但比那更舒服……”汤姆眼色暗沉，加速了手指进出的速度。发情的omega的后穴几乎不需要扩张，他直接加进三根手指，并着在里面一阵戳刺，仍然几乎没有受到阻碍。不断有充沛的汁液顺着指节流出来，滴落在已经湿透的床单上，他耐心地往里进，当触到某处时，德拉科猛烈地弹了一下，哭叫着又泄了一次。

“舒服吗？”他问。德拉科看了他好半天，似乎在消化这句话的意思，才慢腾腾地点了点头。汤姆满意地笑笑，拿出手指换成自己已经硬起来的性器，直接顶了进去。德拉科尖叫着抓紧了床单，腿环上他的腰，被他抓着脚踝拉到肩膀上。高热的肠肉顺从地让他长驱直入，又立马层层叠叠地拥了上来，贪吃地蠕动着，像个熟练的妓女似的取悦他；德拉科的表情是完全的沉溺和愉悦，甚至没有一点羞耻的成分在里面——他根本不知道这意味着什么。只是汤姆在让他舒服。只是在帮他。

汤姆深吸一口气，在德拉科水淋淋的穴道里肆无忌惮地冲撞起来。男孩战栗个不停，被填满的异样感觉让人上瘾，他顺从本心地张嘴大声叫着汤姆的名字，身体越来越热。他深深嗅着空气中纠结缠绕的两股信息素，那是种有魔力的气味，挑逗着他的大脑想些更加淫乱不堪的画面……他想汤姆一刻不停地贯穿他，用他总是射出来的那种东西灌满他。汤姆的那里好大好涨，他甚至想尝尝那是什么味道的，会是和他一样的散发淡淡的腥味？还是汤姆身上那种让人意乱情迷的味道？

“汤姆、汤姆！我要……”他混乱地喊着，哭着，“我快要……嗯啊……！”

“乖，”汤姆轻轻吻着他的嘴唇，一只手掐住了他的根部，“等我一起。”

他感到汤姆顶进了身体更深处的一个开口，刺激得眼前发白。一个什么更大的东西卡在了那里，接着是漫长的射精——他能清晰地感觉到自己在被填满，滚烫的液体冲刷着他逐渐鼓胀的内壁。与此同时，汤姆松开了手，这回他什么都没射出来，高潮的快感却比任何一次都猛烈地冲击着他的大脑。

汤姆注视着男孩昏过去的睡颜。他身上不正常的红渐渐淡下去了，胸膛安稳地上下起伏，浅色的睫毛被泪水粘连到一块，在脸上投下静谧的影子。这男孩是他的了，彻彻底底地。

“晚安，Dragon.”

他抽出性器，结已经消退了，所有的东西都留在了里面，一滴也没漏出来。

就说马尔福家的继承人死了吧。

他不需要接触任何人、任何事。


End file.
